<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Idolm@ster: Crimson Stage by tadaaaimaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570698">The Idolm@ster: Crimson Stage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadaaaimaaa/pseuds/tadaaaimaaa'>tadaaaimaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Injury, Death, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadaaaimaaa/pseuds/tadaaaimaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years after the events of Cinderella Girls, members of 765pro, 346pro and Jupiter are kidnapped and thrown into a deadly escape game. Their decisions will prove critical to their survival... and of those around them.<br/>This is no longer "if...". I've merged the main story successfully after making some changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Haruka/Kisaragi Chihaya, Minase Iori/Producer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Semper fidelis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Text in cursive with " " means the character is thinking what's being said, or that the character is behind and object/outside the main character's field of view.<br/>Simple cursive also is used for emphasis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The producer woke up sitting on the floor, in a strange room.</p><p>He was still dazed, but he took a look at his surroundings without standing up. He was in a square shaped room, with no windows, one door with a red light and an LED sign saying “LOCKED”, meaning there was no obvious way out. There were also grey walls, an empty bottle next to the bed, and a white bright light, kind of the ones you find at hospitals, illuminating the room. On his right, a small wall, not quite reaching the ceiling. Either way, he didn’t care too much; It was peaceful. He kind of enjoyed it, It was a nice change of pace. He also noticed he had a strange watch with 06:38 on it, but he didn’t really care.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, anything is better than being trapped home with that fucking annoying bitch.”</em>
</p><p>Over the years of marriage, Producer had a drastic change in personality. Gone was the happy and supportive man of his prime as a Producer, and in his place, there was now only the hollow shell of a broken man. He didn’t keep in touch with any of his idols, save for two, and even that ended up fading, all because of his wife’s unfounded toxic behavior and extreme jealousy, breaking his phones and monitoring everything he did. Producer also had to receive her physical abuse when things went bad at work for her.</p><p>She didn’t even have sex with him after the first year of marriage. He treated him no better than a rat, and that had deep effects on how he looked at life. He just wanted to die. He didn't care who he hurt anymore.</p><p>Producer then put his hands on the floor to stand up, touching a floor tile, which in turn made a clicking sound. At that moment, the wall next to him went down. He looked to the right, and the sight made him think he was finally going insane. It was Iori.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“What? ...Iori?”<br/>
</em><br/>
And in fact, there she was. Iori, his former Idol. Iori was his favorite among all the girls he produced at 765pro. He froze for a moment, and started looking at her; she looked… like an angel.  The years had made her grow into a fine, beautiful girl.<em> “I should have married her instead.”, </em>he thought to himself.<br/>
She was only wearing a cute white dress, which accentuated her figure. She hadn't changed her hairstyle, but she oozed a more... mature aura. He then took another look at the room, and after a moment, he started thinking. Thinking something that would end his life and career in normal circumstances.</p><p>
  <em>“Wait… I’m in a locked room with no cameras, and Iori is right next to me. This is way too good to pass up...”</em>
</p><p>He then started looking at her in a different manner. Iori seemed asleep, so he started muttering to himself.</p><p>“Flat as ever, huh? Even better.”</p><p>He felt his libido increasing quickly. The idea of being trapped with her, with no escape, nor repercussions if he did anything to her, was driving him insane. He had wanted to fuck her since they met at 765pro, and Iori had given him plenty of chances to look, touch, and even to have sex with her. But he was a professional, and never returned her advances. She was underage at those times, too but even then, there was always something incredibly erotic about her that almost made him break his professionalism. But now, she was no longer underage.</p><p>“I could just rape her…”</p><p>Iori then suddenly turned her head, and looked at him, fear and anger clearly drawn on her face. She was awake all that time, but pretended to be asleep to evaluate the situation. Of course, as soon as producer said that, she went defensive. Then instinctively covered her intimate parts and started to scream at him.</p><p>“P-P-Producer?! Why are you here?! And w-what the hell are you saying, you pervert?! “Flat as ever, even better”? “I could just rape her”?! Have you lost your mind?! Are you a complete piece of trash now?!”</p><p>In his head, Producer talked to himself.<em> “Ah… this is Iori, alright. Tsundere as ever. But I’m not in the mood for being treated like this anymore, so I’ll teach her a lesson she won’t forget.”</em></p><p>Iori then stood up, and moved away. She noticed that even after all that verbal abuse producer had his eyes fixated on her. Something was different in him… He then stood up.</p><p>“Shut up already, you fucking annoying tsundere.”</p><p>Iori was taken aback. Producer had never, in all these years, called her so rudely. He was always respectful and kind with her, even if she sometimes went overboard on her tsunderism.</p><p>“Wha-! What’s with you, you moron! How dare you refer to me, the Super Id-“</p><p>As soon as she said that, producer ran towards her. Iori didn't expect it, so she was caught off-guard.</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>He then punched her in the stomach with such strength, that she immediately put her hands on the stomach and gasped for air. Taking the opportunity, he pushed her down, making her land face-first to the floor. Iori couldn’t believe what had happened; her beloved producer had punched her… punched her for <em>real. </em>He was serious.</p><p>“A-ah..hh.. Ugghh… wh-why…”</p><p>Producer left her in the ground, and then he crouched behind her. He lifted Iori’s dress while she was still gasping for air.</p><p>“You’re not even wearing panties? Are you a pervert or something?"<br/>
He started looking at Iori's vagina. The sight made his penis twitch in anticipation.<br/>
Hmm, so this is the Super Idol’s pussy? I’ll admit, it’s pretty cute, innie, and shaved, too. I’ll enjoy putting my dick h-“</p><p>Iori was in pain, embarrassed and crying, but she still summoned her strength, and kicked back like a horse. If this was some joke, she wanted it to end. If it was a nightmare, she wanted to wake up.</p><p>Producer received the blow right in his face; he fell back, his glasses shattered, cutting some of his face. He reflectively closed his eyes, and was instantly reminded of the abuse he suffered at home nearly every day. It made him extremely angry, and irrational.</p><p><em>"That’s it.”</em> He thought to himself. <em>"I've had it with this girl, this life. Fuck it all. I'm just going to do it."</em></p><p>Iori then turned to look back at him, and saw him bleeding. She got really scared, and approached him crawling, extending one hand, apologizing.</p><p>“P-Producer! I’m sorry…!  I didn’t mean to h-“</p><p>But just as she was saying that, producer started moving, and made her stand by pulling her hair.</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>“Aw, h-hey! M-My hair! Don’t pull on it li-“</p><p>Iori then felt another punch. And another. And another. She started tearing up.</p><p>“Agh.. Gaah… s… stop… p-prod..ucer, I’m so..rry…’</p><p>Producer let go of her hair, and kicked her in the stomach, with force enough to make her fall down. She hit her head against the wall.</p><p>“Do something like that again, and I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Iori was now trembling. "<em>What is going on?"</em> she asked herself. “<em>Did I die and go to hell?”</em> she thought. <em>"What did I do to deserve this?"</em> <em>"Had producer always hated me this much?"</em></p><p>But producer wasn’t done. He grabbed her, and threw her sideways onto the bed. Iori was in so much pain that she didn’t want to be hit again. She never stopped crying.</p><p>“Be grateful. I don’t want to ruin your cute face.”</p><p>Normally, Iori would blush and call the producer an idiot for calling her cute. But this time was different. There would be no laughs, no tsundere Iori. She just wanted producer to go back to his usual self, to go back to him praising her and laughing together after a successful live.</p><p>Producer then proceeded to rip apart Iori’s dress, leaving her naked and small body exposed, and her nipples in full view, which she covered as a reflex. There were also bruises all over her stomach, which still hurt. Iori did nothing to stop what was happening; there was no way to win for now. She was going to be raped, and could only cry.</p><p>"No bra either... you sure are lewd." Producer put Iori's hands away from her nipples, and grabbed her right breast.<br/>
<br/>
"So soft... Such pretty pink nipples… and even at this age, you still have that erotic, loli body I liked so much back then, huh? I’m going to enjoy raping you.” he said, to then lick, touch, and pinch her nipple. Iori twitched, and blushed. Her mind was a mess, she wasn't sure if she hated or loved what was happening. She finally had gotten her Producer's attention, but not in the romantic way she always desired.</p><p><em>"Ugh.. N-No!"</em><br/>
<br/>
He then slid his hand from her breasts, across her stomach, towards her most important place. Producer then started to masturbate her. </p><p>
  <em>"A-ah..!"</em>
</p><p>"Let's get you nice and wet for my friend here."</p><p>Iori couldn't help but get excited, and part of that along with her fear, made her decide to not resist, else she risked him hitting her. Eventually, producer stopped, his cock now rock-hard.</p><p>"Time for you to watch what will be inside you soon."</p><p>As soon as he finished talking, he moved her in a manner so that Iori could see him well. He then started taking off his clothes.</p><p>Even after all that he had done to her… Iori was curious. She still liked him, and hoped he could go back to being her beloved producer. So she looked instead of closing her eyes. But then she realized, that was probably not going to just happen. She wanted to try pleasing him, to see if it’d help anything. But she still felt like an idiot considering he had punched and kicked her so violently mere moments ago.</p><p>“<em>I’m such a fucking idiot</em>”, she thought to herself. “<em>Why do I still…”</em></p><p>Producer took off his shirt, revealing a well-toned body. Then he took off his pants and underwear, and revealed his massive, 26cm penis to her. Iori looked at it, then away, crying, angry, and blushing. Immediately thinking “<em>H-He’s bigger than I thought…!”</em></p><p>“You didn’t even try to close your eyes.”</p><p>He then moved closer, and put his cock on her mouth. Iori closed her eyes, and didn’t resist. Producer thrusted quickly, while fondling her breasts.</p><p>“That’s a nice, embarrassed face you’re making.”</p><p>As her beloved Producer’s warm, hard cock went in and out of her mouth, and her breasts began to be fondled again, Iori couldn’t help but get horny.</p><p>“<em>I can’t believe this… Am I really… liking this…?”</em> she thought. “<em>He hit me… I shouldn’t...</em>”</p><p>Producer noticed the lack of resistance, but didn’t say anything. Suddenly, Iori started moving her tongue.</p><p>“Oh? So the Super Idol Iori can’t help but to get horny when she’s being raped? Good. It's all yours, then.”<br/>
<br/>
Producer stopped moving, Iori didn’t say anything in response, only cried quietly. She gave him a blowjob, just as he wanted; she figured it would maybe help to calm him down. She made sure not to miss any part of his cock. It was hard and big, just as she always imagined...</p><p>After a while, Producer released his semen all over her mouth. Iori only made a "Mmph..".</p><p>“Ooh.. You sure are great at this... Make sure you swallow it all.”</p><p>She did as she was told. Producer’s semen was warm, and had a flavor that she liked. “<em>Maybe I could get used to this… oh… am I even thinking straight anymore…?”</em></p><p>“P-Producer… you’re satisfied now… right?”</p><p>“Are you stupid? We’re just beginning.”</p><p>Producer then slapped Iori with his cock, and turned her around. Iori’s back was now in full view, her vagina already wet.</p><p>
  <em>"H-He's going to do it... that big thing... will be inside of me...!"</em>
</p><p>“You’re so wet already and I haven’t even fucked you yet. Did you want me to rape you, after all? I always knew you wanted me to fuck you senseless. I should have done it when you were still 15, you’d have been tighter.”</p><p>Iori clenched her fists. He wasn’t wrong; she’d always wanted to have sex with him, but now the last part just really pissed her off. All the fear she had, turned into genuine anger. She wasn’t just going to take this one on the chin.</p><p>
  <em>“Th-This guy…! He doesn’t know anything after all! “you’d have been tighter”?! Does he think I’ve been sleeping around?! I haven’t even had sex yet because I was waiting for him to make a move, but he always was such a goddamn coward! And now all of a sudden he thinks he’s hot stuff because he got some punches in? Hell no! I won’t accept this as my first time!”</em>
</p><p>Iori looked around. There was an empty glass bottle just within reach, and grabbed it slowly, as to not raise suspicion. As soon as she felt his cock poised in the entrance to her vagina, she turned around quickly. Producer wasn’t happy about it.</p><p>“Stay still, can't you see I'm-“</p><p>Iori then hit him on the head, full on, angry as all hell.</p><p>“Shut up, you goddamn pervert!</p><p>The bottle broke on impact, and Producer was now bleeding, and dizzy.</p><p>“<em>H-Huh…? Did.. Iori just… hit me..?”</em></p><p>Still naked, but covering her breasts, Iori kicked him in the face, quickly subdued him, and sat on his back, so that he wouldn’t get up no matter what.</p><p>Then she gripped his neck on a hold she knew from one of her self-defense classes and choked him, saying to herself, <em>“Not so tight, I don't want to kill him…”</em></p><p>“I-Iori… S-sto…p..”</p><p>Iori was getting seriously pissed. She replied.</p><p>“Huh? And why would I stop, you damn pervert? You punched me! You punched me so hard I thought you were going to kill me! Then you kicked me! And you stripped me against my will! You’re unforgivable, the scum of the earth! How dare you?!”</p><p>Iori choked him harder.</p><p>“P-plea.. se..”</p><p>“Shut up, you moron!”</p><p>She then loosened her grip and stood up. Producer, gasping for air, turned around to face her.</p><p>“I’ll.. seriously k-“</p><p>Iori was looking at him with a mix of rage and sadness. She was crying. For some reason, her face made him freeze, like he was just now realizing what he was doing.<br/>
Then she kicked him right in the face, making him see double. While he was dazed, she sat in his lap, and started choking him. Her face was like she was doing something she had to do, but hated doing.</p><p>“Do you…”</p><p>Iori choked him harder.</p><p>“Do you know… how long…. I waited, for you?”</p><p>Iori choked him even harder.</p><p>“Do you know how it feels to still be a virgin at almost 30 because you never made a move?!”</p><p>She punched him in the face, and shook him.</p><p>“All this time! All this time I’ve waited for you! It was so obvious I was in love with you even when I was younger! And you never did anything, even when you had plenty of chances! You coward!”</p><p>She punched him again, this time she sent what was left of his glasses flying. She grabbed him by the shoulders and screamed to his face.</p><p>“Chihaya and Haruka married! Mami, even YUKIHO married, YUKIHO! And then YOU go and marry some third-rate bitch I didn’t even knew that existed after all my advances and obvious hints for years! I couldn’t believe you married, I wanted to die! I spent months crying, refusing to do any Idol work, feeling like trash, all because of YOU! And now you’re doing this?! Are you retarded?! Do you enjoy making me suffer?! Do you hate me?! WHY?! WHY?!”</p><p>She punched him again, and started crying uncontrollably in his lap.</p><p>Producer was almost fainting, and was bleeding really badly, but heard all of it. He felt like he was indeed, the scum of the earth, and decided that if he died right there, it was simply karma. His life was shit, anyway. Having it ended by who he now realized should have dated and married, was almost like a reward.</p><p>He caressed her hair slowly. For a moment, the old producer was back.</p><p>“I’m.. s-sorry… Iori… I only… thought about… myself… after a…“</p><p>Producer couldn’t finish. Iori’s beat down had been too much. He drifted into unconsciousness, and Iori noticed. She was still crying.</p><p>“P-Producer…? No… Don’t… don’t leave me… Please! Don’t you dare…!”</p><p>The watch on Producer’s hand read 05:31.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their struggle, Iori wages a battle of her own... against herself. Just what does she want to do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Wake up already, idiot Producer.”</em>
</p><p>After their confrontation, Iori was a mess both physically and emotionally. She was exhausted, covered in blood and the possibility that Producer would die seemed real for a while.</p><p>Against her best judgement, it wasn’t long until she checked if Producer was still alive, and he indeed was.</p><p>
  <em>“…! T-then…”</em>
</p><p>Upon closer inspection, the wound on his head didn’t seem that bad, but she couldn’t know for sure. Using the remnants of her dress, she made a makeshift bandage and cleaned him up as best as she could. She then took care of herself.</p><p><em>“Ugh… Why am I like this? I shouldn’t be worrying about him after what he did, but…”</em><br/>
<br/>
It was just a matter of time until he regained consciousness, and she knew that would happen soon. <em>“It’s not like in the movies where hours pass after you get knocked out, after all.”</em></p><p>After finishing, the only thing she did was to lay next to him, hugging her knees. Even if she finally had managed to say what was on her mind all these years, the circumstances were the most awful she could have hoped for, and that frustrated her to no end.</p><p>
  <em>“So stupid… I’m so stupid for falling for this guy.”</em>
</p><p>Silence took over the room.</p><p>Rewinding what had happened, she rationally could not find a better course of action considering the situation, but she still felt bad, like she had done something wrong.</p><p>Every now and then she looked towards her Producer, but she couldn’t do that forever.</p><p>Iori stood. For now, her goal was to find some clothes - her dress was ruined, and she absolutely refused to walk around naked or use Producer’s clothes. She inspected the room closely, and soon noticed there was a square shaped groove next to where she was initially. You would probably miss it by looking without paying attention, as it was painted the same colour as the wall.</p><p>She reached to touch it; it seemed like it could be opened. But before committing to that, she stopped to think.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I could try to open it from the front just like that. But…”</em>
</p><p>Iori looked around, and then fixated on the device next to the door. She then watched the ceiling and reflected on her current situation. She was kidnapped, after all; something like this could be hiding something... bad. She also looked at her watch: 05:25. She had no clue what that meant, but it was counting down.</p><p>One thing Iori had realized along the years was that she liked detective dramas, investigation shows, movies about people being confined in a place with traps, and murder mysteries. She found the intelligence of some characters, the traps and the schemes fascinating, and after some time she had picked up the habit of using extreme caution when something was suspicious. This habit had almost never been useful in her daily life, but the current situation demanded caution.</p><p>
  <em>“…all of this is suspicious as hell.”</em>
</p><p>She took off whatever was left of her dress and picked up a piece of the broken bottle. She wrapped the piece with her dress as to not accidentally cut herself with it, and then pried at the indentation.</p><p>With no effort at all, it opened just like a door. Nothing strange had happened, so she looked inside while keeping her distance, and it all seemed normal. There was a simple box with no apparent lock.</p><p>“…”</p><p>With some hesitation, she reached with her free hand and took the box out quickly, putting it on the floor. Using the same glass as before, she opened the box, always keeping her head far from the opening.</p><p>Inside, there were two items. A hunting knife, and a sewing kit. She took the knife and looked back to the Producer.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I’ll just keep this for now.”</em>
</p><p>The sewing kit, while a nice find, seemed useless at first considering the state her dress was in – too torn, covered in blood and dirty, so there was no way she was wearing that again. But Iori quickly realized that she could just make a spare dress quickly with the still clean bed sheets. There was no need for it to be fancy; it just had to cover her. Yayoi had taught her how to sew and how to make clothes when they visited each other and she had gotten proficient at it, at some point even rivalling her friend in skill.</p><p>She wrapped herself in the sheets, took some measurements, and started working on the floor. She made sure to keep the knife close, and to always face Producer. Right as she was finishing a section, she heard something.</p><p>“Ugh….”</p><p>Iori went on alert. He was waking up, and there was no telling what he would do. She stood quickly, covering herself halfway with the unfinished dress. Gripping her knife in reverse ice-pick fashion, she silently looked at him with a wary expression. Her heart started to race; not being sure if what she felt was fear, excitement or relief.</p><p>Meanwhile, Producer grabbed his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>“My head hurts so much… What a nightmare that was. But what I did there deserved that ending.”</em>
</p><p>He scanned the room; it was the same as before. Immediately he noticed Iori across it, holding a knife. They locked eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah… I guess that was no nightmare. Crap… I need to apologize to her, even if what I did was unforgivable.”</em>
</p><p>Producer moved a bit. Iori just stood there, bracing for anything that might happen. But he had something way different than her in mind.</p><p>He put his hands on the floor, facing Iori, and bowed.</p><p>“I’m truly sorry, Iori.”</p><p>Iori was taken by surprise, as she expected anything but this.</p><p>“…Huh?”</p><p>“I know what I did to you is unforgivable, but… augh…” Producer said, while grabbing his head, which hurt as if someone was kicking it. He was still somewhat dizzy and started to feel sick.</p><p>“H-Hey. Don’t move, you’ll make it worse.” Iori said, while getting closer to him. She knew she was taking a huge gamble by approaching, but at the same time she wasn’t really feeling that threatening presence from him anymore.</p><p>“Iori… why do you still care about me, after all I did to you?” the Producer asked, looking at her directly.</p><p>It was a great question. But there was only one answer and Iori knew it full well. Blushing, she looked away and replied.</p><p>“S-Shut up already! Anyway, you need to rest, so hurry up and get in the bed, you idiot!”</p><p>“Y-yeah. Just... give me a minute.”</p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>“I’m dizzy.”</p><p>“…Fine. I’ll help you out, but just this once. Do something funny and you’ll regret it!”</p><p>“Y…Yeah.”</p><p>“C-close your eyes!”</p><p>Producer did as he was told. Once Iori could see that he had his eyes closed, she let go of her dress and put the knife on the floor. She then helped him to stand and to get on top of the bed. While she did this, she unwillingly touched Producer’s penis with her leg.</p><p>“S-sorry…”</p><p>She quickly moved away, but her gaze was now fixated on his penis. She noticed it was getting bigger, but didn’t say anything, she just blushed. In the end, Producer laid on the bed.</p><p>“…Okay.” Iori said.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he couldn’t turn away from seeing Iori naked. He was entranced by her beauty, making him excited. Their eyes met, and Producer realized she never said he could open his eyes. Iori’s face was one of pure embarrassment.</p><p>“W-Wait! I didn’t mean to!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Iori looked at his penis, her face red. At the same time, she was having an internal quarrel.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, me. What do I truly want to do? I’m starting to get in the mood. If I’m honest with myself, I still love him. I love him so much that I would die if something serious happened to him, or if I never talk to him again after we’re out of here. Despite everything... I’m willing to forgive it all. Even if he tried to rape me, even if he beat me up. That bitch she married must have something to do with his behaviour… she must have done something to him. He was never like that– he always treated me like a queen both at the agency and in private, like I was someone he really cared about, and I loved that. I want more of it… I want to feel his love, even if it’s just once more.”</em>
</p><p>The air in the room was strange once again<em>. </em>There was a brief period of silence, and then Iori finally gathered the courage to ask something she always wanted to know.</p><p>“Producer... are you happy in your marriage?”</p><p>He was surprised by the question. But he wasted no time thinking the answer.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Iori’s heart skipped a beat.<em> “I knew it...!”</em></p><p>“…Do you love her?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p> She felt her pulse accelerating. And joy, too. Was it wrong? She didn’t care. For once, she was going to be selfish. She pressed on; she wanted to know more.</p><p>“Then why...?”</p><p>“It’s kind of long…”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>Producer told her everything. How he had ended up marrying a person that didn’t really exist, the domestic violence and the degrading things his wife made him do, how terrible she made his life, the stalking, and how he had to keep up appearances- Iori now knew the reason he had stopped contacting him, and why he looked so sad and tired the last time she had seen him in private. Clenching her fists, she thought <em>“So it was that bitch after all…!” </em></p><p>“I know I’m beyond forgiveness and I took it all out on you. I’m sorry, Iori... Even if you d-”</p><p>Iori had heard enough. She put her finger on his lips.</p><p>“It’s okay now.”</p><p>She then climbed on the bed and lied on top, resting her head next to his, on his left. Hugging him, she got her mouth close to his ear.</p><p>“Iori?! What are you doing?!”</p><p><em>“I guess this is it, me. This is the only chance I’ll get, so don’t screw it up. Two words is all you need</em>.”</p><p>Iori clutched him harder and closed her eyes. She feared the answer he could give but she had to try. And a moment later, she whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Marry me.”</p><p><em>“WHAT?! What did she just say?!” </em>Producer thought. He was dumbfounded, and a chill ran through his spine.</p><p>He turned to look at her beloved Iori. She was seriously blushing, looking like an angel fallen from paradise itself. Her hair was in a fashion that, at least to him, made her look like a goddess.<br/>
Unable to speak right away due to shock, Producer deliberated his next words… but just what he could say to express his true feelings towards her? Was he even allowed to after what he had done not an hour ago? He didn’t deserve this once-in-a-lifetime chance- at least, that’s what he thought. But it was <em>her</em> who was asking him. What was Iori thinking? Was this truly happening?</p><p>“Are you serious?” was all he managed to say. There was an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Since the answer wasn’t what she expected, Iori started to think something was wrong. Was she being rejected? Was she too forward? She opened her eyes and looked straight at him.</p><p>“Am I... no good?”</p><p>Seeing her like that made his heart flutter and butterflies filled his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>“Holy shit! She’s serious about this?! Yes! Yes, I want to marry you!”</em>
</p><p>Producer kissed her suddenly<em>.</em> Iori was surprised, but quickly reciprocated. They kissed as if two lovers were finally meeting after a long time, tasting each other like it was their last day alive.</p><p>After some time kissing, Iori pulled back. She was visibly agitated and excited.</p><p>“H-hey, so does this mean that…?”  She asked. Even if she already knew the answer, she wanted to hear it from him. She couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“I accept. Please be my wife, Iori.”</p><p>That was all she needed to hear. She had been waiting for this moment for years, so it was inevitable for her to start crying of pure happiness.</p><p>“S-sorry, did I do s-“</p><p>This time, it was Iori who suddenly kissed him. Producer gently caressed her long, silky smooth hair.</p><p>Not long after, their kisses became more intense- more wild. They were catching up on their lost time. Touching each other’s bodies, their initially loving movements quickly became sexual, and Iori decided to take the lead.</p><p>She shyly slid her hand from his chest to his lower region and began to masturbate him gently, occasionally sliding one finger through his shaft, which made his penis twitch and leak pre-cum. He caressed her breasts and kissed her neck in return, their breathing getting louder. Iori couldn’t help but moan in such an erotic manner, that producer was almost about to lose his mind.</p><p>Once again, Iori got closer to his ear to whisper.</p><p>“If you want to have sex with me... now’s your chance...<em> darling.”</em></p><p><em>Darling </em>acted like a switch for Producer. All of what had just happened made it seem like his wounds were no longer there, he felt good. The desire to have sex with his newfound wife was immense. The thought of seeing her every day, to be greeted with a “Darling”, to have a loving household for once, made him go crazy. He suddenly grabbed Iori and made her the one laying on the bed. He kissed her neck, and decided to copy her, whispering into her ear.</p><p>“If you act and say things like that... there’s no way I wouldn’t want to. You’re so erotic, Iori.”</p><p>Iori’s heart was racing once again. She was blushing intensely and was so embarrassed that she just wanted to disappear. Tilting her head to the side with her arms covering her breasts, she only managed to say one single thing.</p><p>“Pervert…”</p><p>Producer’s penis was hard as a rock, and he put it in the entrance to Iori’s now very wet vagina. He teased her by rubbing his cock.</p><p>Iori’s breathing was all over the place, and the anticipation made her moan with every little movement.</p><p>“A-ah.. don’t... tease me. Th-This is already pretty embarrassing...!”</p><p>“Iori… are you sure?” Said Producer while grabbing her hips, still rubbing her vagina. Eager to push his penis into her.</p><p>“H-Hey! You tried to rape me and now you care about th- Haaht?!”</p><p>Her head jolted back from the sudden penetration. After hearing her, Producer couldn’t wait any longer, and in a single thrust, he had teared through Iori’s hymen and pushed his entire cock inside her. She was incredibly tight, and her vaginal folds did a number on him- Iori’s pussy was unlike anything he had experienced before. She was clamping down on him and it felt incredible.<br/>
After all this time, he was finally having sex with his favourite idol, and only one thing was in his mind, to ravage her. He was going to thrust when he noticed the blood coming out of her pussy.</p><p>“Iori, you’re really a-”</p><p>“I-I told you before…! I was waiting for you, you moron!”</p><p>Iori grabbed his head in order to make him face her and crossed her legs around him, making sure he wouldn’t pull out. In her typical Tsundere attitude, making an angry yet embarrassed face, she complained:</p><p>“I can’t believe you took my first time just like that…!  Kiss me, at least…” She said while extending her arms.</p><p>They then kissed lovingly for a while. Iori then looked away from him, clearly embarrassed by what she was going to say.<br/>
<br/>
“A-Are you going to move your stupid dick inside me or not?! I can’t… I can’t take it anymore!”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>He thrusted, making sure to go slowly at first to savour the tightness and folds of her pussy. They were incredibly compatible, and after the first few thrusts, Iori’s pain turned into pleasure.</p><p>“Nn~ You’re so… haah! P-Producer!”</p><p>She had completely let go. She wanted to feel this way since so long, and it was finally happening. Each thrust made her move her head in ecstasy. She didn’t care how much she was moaning, or how erotic she was being anymore.</p><p>
  <em>“I win… he’s all mine now. And his cock feels so good…”</em>
</p><p>Producer ramped up the intensity. He made sure to forcefully go all the way in, making sure to let her know without the need for words just how much desired she was. His breathing intensified, and he looked at her with an indescribable amount of lust. He grabbed Iori’s arms and pushed them down on the bed in order to always have a view of her small breasts. Seeing her blushing like this, pinned down, sweating, naked, and being fucked by him was extremely arousing.</p><p>Iori’s vagina was unbelievably wet, her juices flowing and mixing with his pre-cum, dripping over her thighs to then end up drying on the bed. Producer’s cock fucked her tiny pussy without any mercy.</p><p>“Hyaah~! More! Give me more!”</p><p>Grabbing her small body firmly by the hips, he now penetrated her in a very animalistic, rough manner. After letting out a loud moan by the sudden change of force and speed, Iori realized that she very much enjoyed rough sex and the sensation of being used like a sex toy. She fondled her breasts while producer fucked her, and the room echoed with her sexy, cute moans and the sound of him pounding her.</p><p>“Iori… you’re so lewd…”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god, he’s like an anima! I shouldn’t like this so much… At this rate… I’m going to faint!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck… she’s getting so tight that I might cum right now…”</em>
</p><p>Iori soon noticed he was about to cum, so she decided to ask him to go all the way.</p><p>“Producer… Make sure you cum inside me…! I won’t forgive you if you pull out!”</p><p>She clamped harder on his cock, and Producer couldn’t hold it any longer.</p><p>“Iori…!”</p><p>He thrusted one final time and his warm semen flowed into her, filling her up. Iori was in heaven.</p><p>“Ngh..! Haa… I’ve fantasized with this for so much time… and you finally made love to me…”</p><p>Pulling out, Producer assured Iori. “I’ll take full responsibility for this.”</p><p>Iori toyed with the semen that flowed outside her, spreading it with her fingers. “Look, there’s so much, dummy… you seriously wanted to have sex with me so badly? How hopeless. Well, we’re marrying anyway, so I’ll happily accept your child if I get pregnant, <em>darling</em>.”</p><p>They kissed once more. They were now officially lovers.</p><p>Producer looked at Iori’s eyes and wondered just how exactly was it that he going to force a divorce. His expression turned sour.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Iori supported him.</p><p>“Don’t worry. If your wife makes trouble by refusing to divorce you, I’ll use my power as a Minase to erase her from your life once we get out of here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry….”</p><p>Iori’s heart skipped a beat with this response; her brain machinated a hurtful yet plausible scenario: that he had played with her feelings to have sex with her.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“There’s no way… right?”</em></p><p>“Wh-what do yo-”</p><p>“…For what I did earlier.”</p><p>Iori looked at him. She really wanted to slap him right then and there but contained herself, relieved.</p><p>“D-Don’t scare me like that, you idiot! A-Anyway, I forgive you. So please… don’t think about that anymore. You’re my future husband, I’m your future wife, and that’s that. And… I-I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Iori. Ever since I laid eyes on you.”</p><p>“…Lolicon.” She said, with a smug expression on her face, laughing.</p><p>“Hey, that’s not what I-!”</p><p>“I’m just joking. By the way, we should get dressed and get out of here.”</p><p>“Yeah. Where <em>are</em> we, anyway?</p><p>“Beats me. But it led to this, so… I don’t really mind being here for now. Well, let’s get to it.”</p><p>Producer and Iori cleaned themselves and then finished together the dress Iori had left halfway. Putting it on, she realized It fitted her perfectly.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Iori.”</p><p>“O-Of course I do. I am a Super Idol after all.”</p><p>Producer walked up to his clothes. He picked his shirt up.</p><p>“Okay, then I guess I’ll get dressed right away. Unless you want me to stay like this?”</p><p>“…Idiot.”</p><p>“Heh. I’m just joking.” Said Producer while putting his clothes back on.</p><p>Once he had dressed, Iori hugged Producer from behind suddenly and stayed there for a while. She eventually said what was on her mind, however.</p><p>“P-Promise me you won’t ever leave me.”</p><p>“Iori… there’s no way I’m ever letting you go again.”</p><p>Producer turned around and lifted Iori up like a princess to kiss her. But this sweet moment came to a sudden end when they heard someone banging at the door.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Is anyone in here?!”</em>
</p><p>They both were startled and turned their eyes to the source of the sound and waited to see if they’d hit again. Putting Iori down, they both became listeners of an interesting conversation. In the meantime, Iori reached down and pocketed the hunting knife she had put down earlier, just in case.</p><p>
  <em>“No luck here either, dammit. But this one does have a number on it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Makoto, we should just stop…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You saw what happened to Yayoi! Do you want to end up like that?! We need to get out of here, Yukiho! If we don’t find those things, we’re screwed!”</em>
</p><p>It was Yukiho and Makoto.</p><p>Instead of feeling relief about knowing someone they knew was outside, Iori was getting worried<em>. “Why are they here too…? And what was that about Yayoi?” </em></p><p>There was another bang on the door, and swiftly after, Makoto only said <em>“Dammit!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Makoto… don’t push yourself so much. You’ve done enough already.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Let’s go, Yukiho.”</em>
</p><p>Hearing this, Iori ran straight for the door, banging on it.</p><p>“Hey, wait! It’s me, Iori! I’m in here with Producer!”</p><p>Makoto was startled, but soon snapped.</p><p>
  <em>“Iori?! Are you okay in there?!”</em>
</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>
  <em>“What about Producer?”</em>
</p><p>Iori glanced over her shoulder back to Producer.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s okay too.”</p><p>
  <em>“Listen, you need to get out of there. Do you know how to get out?”</em>
</p><p>“No. I have no idea how to open this thing, there’s not even a handle or a lock on it.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, I don’t know if it’s the same for you guys, but there should be a panel next to the door. When you put your hand in there, a number will appear on a screen. Do it and tell me the number that appears.”</em>
</p><p>Doing as she was told, Iori put her hand on the panel and a “7” lit up in a small LED screen.</p><p>“It says 7, Makoto. What now?”</p><p>
  <em>“Tell Producer to do the same.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey, come.” Signalled Iori to Producer.</p><p>“Coming.”</p><p>Producer repeated Iori’s steps and now a 1 flashed. Iori noticed that a small red LED had turned green.</p><p>“Makoto, it’s showing a 1.”</p><p>
  <em>“So, it’s as I thought… Is a green led on?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Press OK.</p><p>Producer pressed OK.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, the door should open now. Step back!”</em>
</p><p>The door opened. Iori and the producer stepped out, and as they did, Producer noticed that the door had an 8 painted over. Coincidentally, the sum of his and Iori’s number was 8. <em>“Maybe that’s why it opened?” </em>he figured. They both looked around: they were in a large hallway filled with doors, with theirs being the only one in sight with a number on it. The walls were of a muted red color and there were only fluorescent tubes illuminating the area; the floor was of a boring grey.</p><p>After they stepped out, Makoto noticed the somewhat bloody bandages on producer immediately, so naturally, she wanted to ask.</p><p>“…What the hell happened to you, Producer?”</p><p>“Uh, it’s a...”</p><p>Producer and Iori looked at each other, feeling like partners in crime.</p><p>“... long story.”</p><p>Makoto looked inside the room from outside; it was kind of a mess and there was a lot of blood scattered. <em>“…Just what were these two up to?” </em>she wondered.</p><p>Yukiho meanwhile, started to cry.</p><p>“I’m so glad you two are okay...”</p><p>Iori knew how emotional Yukiho was; even after her marriage, she hadn’t changed much. Her reaction was then something that wouldn’t be out of the question in a place like this.</p><p> Gesturing with her hands, she tried to console her regardless.</p><p>“H-Hey Yukiho, it’s okay, so please don’t cry.”</p><p><em>“Cry… Oh right, I have to ask about Yayoi.”. </em>Turning her head to Makoto, Iori asked about her friend.</p><p>“By the way, Makoto... what were you saying about Yayoi earlier?”</p><p>Suddenly, Yukiho went silent, as well as Makoto. They looked at each other with a face that essentially says, “I wish she hadn’t asked.” The door next to them closed, and a click indicating that a lock had been set up was the next thing to make a sound. Iori and Producer’s watch beeped, and the countdown timer ceased. But not much of that mattered right now.</p><p>The silence was awkward, and the air started to get dense at a moment’s notice.</p><p>“Were you and Yayoi still close after all these years?” Makoto asked.</p><p>Iori found this line of questioning strange, especially the “were”.</p><p>“Yeah. We meet frequently. She’s my best friend after all.”</p><p>Makoto once again went silent, but this time Yukiho started to cry. This last thing put Iori on edge because it made it seem like something serious had happened.</p><p>“Hey, Makoto! What the hell happened to Yayoi? Why isn’t she here with you two anyway?”</p><p> Makoto looked down, and after a moment she sighed, holding back the urge to cry.</p><p>“Yayoi... Yayoi is dead, Iori.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 will be out on May 25th, 2020 (maybe earlier). Sorry about the long wait, but IRL is merciless and I wasn't satisfied with the quality.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life and Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haruka was indeed happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Several Hours Earlier: Filming Residence, 18:03. September 20<sup>th</sup>, 2026.-</strong>
</p><p>Haruka was happy. After a long time, she was finally having fun and hanging out with her friends, some of which she had not seen in years. They had been invited to a special reality show for former idols and Producers, like that popular one about young adults living on a pretty house with terraces, a pool, and nice cars.</p><p>When she arrived, she immediately saw a lot of familiar faces: Iori, Azusa, Ami and Mami, Makoto, Yukiho, Chihaya, Takane, and the Producer. There were also invitees from another agency, 346Pro: Haruka had limited knowledge about the 346pro participants, but at least knew who they were, especially since they had too made it to the top of the popularity and sales charts - and almost at the same time as Haruka and her friends, too! She could see Ranko Kanzaki, Minami Nitta, Anzu Futaba, Kirari Moroboshi, Mika Jougasaki, Uzuki Shimamura, Rin Shibuya, and a tall, intimidating man she assumed was their Producer. There was also one other person: Touma, from Jupiter. It sure was a lot of people, but that made it all the more fun. She even was a big Uzuki fan to this day, so finally meeting her was great.</p><p>With at least a month of duration and pay way above industry average, it was the perfect gig. Haruka however, was not really in it for the money. What she was really after was spending precious time with everyone. And if the benefits were so good, that meant that no one could decline unless they were sick, or something like that.</p><p>The first day of filming was somewhat uneventful, but at the end of the day, certainly fun.<br/>
It was kind of awkward at the beginning, but after some time all participants bonded, playing catch-up with what they had been up to, talking about whatever, or sharing their personal lives with each other. It eventually happened that Haruka and Uzuki talked; they soon realized that they both had a lot in common. They talked from everything from work to personal life, and became fast friends, for the time being.</p><p>The day went on calmly after that, leading to the night dinner, on a very large, long table. It was here that the best moment of the night would take place.</p><p>Everyone sat to dine. Fate would dictate that Haruka would be seated at the head of the table, with Iori to her left and Chihaya to her right.<br/>
At the middle of the dinner, Iori teased Haruka with a very particular, yet inoffensive question.</p><p>“Hey Haruka, you’re still not married? You’d make a perfect housewife, I swear.”</p><p>The question wasn’t meant to be heard by everyone, but by a freak coincidence, the table was silent just as the question left Iori’s mouth. Right after asking, Iori looked to the rest of the cast, nervously, then back to Haruka. Perhaps she had gone too far, she told herself.</p><p>The whole table turned to Haruka; marriage was a subject very present on almost everyone’s minds, so it was very interesting. Some of 346 blushed at the thought, with Rin and Ranko being the worst offenders.</p><p>Chihaya, as if by reflex, reprimanded Iori.</p><p>“Hey, Iori. You shouldn’t bother p….”</p><p>She was cut short however, because Haruka had just stood up, with a massive smile on her face. Chihaya looked at her in silence, with an expression saying, “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>But Haruka was so happy that night, that after a moment of deliberation, she did in fact dare.</p><p>“U-Um, everyone, I want to make a very special announcement!”</p><p>Everyone was silent, just wondering what was she going to say. Some of 765 had a hunch already -based on Chihaya’s behavior- and just couldn’t help but cover their mouths while giggling as if they once again were schoolgirls. Were their suspicions of them being more than friends, carried from 765pro’s small agency days finally going to become reality?</p><p>“Actually… I’ve been married for three years now…”</p><p>Iori was shocked, her eyes going wide.</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>“…to my lovely wife, Chihaya.”</p><p>Chihaya wanted to die from embarrassment, so she hid her face while mumbling how Haruka was an idiot, asking her what she had just done. But deep down she was happy too because she no longer had to pretend to not love Haruka. The secret was finally out.</p><p>“Chiha... WHAT?!” said Iori.</p><p>This was easily the biggest news of the year. Not only they were married, they had been for quite some time, and somehow, they did all of it in complete silence, escaping news reporters, and gossip magazines… and their own friends.</p><p>Everyone was in shock, silent. But it didn’t last because Makoto couldn’t contain herself any longer. She stood and fist pumped, cheering like a total fangirl.</p><p>“YES!!! I KNEW IT!!! See, Yukiho?! I told you!”</p><p>What followed was the roar of applause and unanimous approval for their relationship, everyone congratulating them. This made Haruka cry of joy because she didn’t really expect so much support from her friends or from ex-Idols from another agency. Those closer to her asked some questions after that, such as where they married, how was their life, among others. After a while normal conversation resumed, along with dinner. Everything was going well.</p><p>Eventually, the topic centered around work, and after being asked, Iori admitted she had serious trouble finding any, for reasons she didn’t want to disclose at the time. She was quick to dispel any bad mood, however.</p><p>“But don’t worry about me, I don’t want to sour the night. This one’s for you two!”</p><p>“Cheers!”</p><p>Everyone had their own story.</p><p>Right after dinner, Haruka’s Producer came to congratulate her on her marriage, more privately, one on one.</p><p>“Haruka, so you married... I’m really happy for you. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thanks, Producer. I read that you married too!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, haha. I guess I did. Thankfully, it’s going really well.”</p><p>There was something very strange in his delivery. Haruka knew him- he was lying, and he was terrible at it. But she figured It would be best to not ask for now, out of respect.</p><p>“I’m glad, Producer. You deserve to be happy too.”</p><p>They then were joined by Chihaya and talked for a bit more. Time passed quickly, and soon it was time to rest.</p><p>After the long day, Haruka was exhausted, so she went to bed, and immediately fell asleep.</p><p>But the next day... something was different.</p><p>
  <strong>-Present: Facility, ??:??. September 21<sup>th</sup>, 2026.-</strong>
</p><p>As her eyes adjusted to the bright lighting, she quickly realized she didn’t know where she was.</p><p>“Huh…?”</p><p>Her face was full of confusion. For a moment, she wondered if she was still asleep and dreaming. Ever since she was a child, Haruka possessed the ability to have lucid dreams, so it was possible. She also knew how to wake up on purpose: by closing her eyes in the dream, and holding her breath.</p><p>But try as she might, nothing happened. The room didn’t change. She was awake, after all.</p><p>“Where… am I?”</p><p>The last memories she had were those of her filming the show; and she was certain that this wasn’t the bed she slept in; it was nowhere near. Did she drink after? No, It couldn’t have been. Haruka was a messy drinker; her clothes would reek of alcohol if she had, but she couldn’t smell anything. She couldn’t recall anything past that last memory of her going to bed.<br/>
She stood up and glanced through the room. It was square shaped and empty, the red door being the only thing she could examine. She then touched and looked at herself; she was still wearing her casual clothes: A blue coat, black thigh-highs, brown boots- it was all there. meaning that whoever put her in here didn’t change her clothing. <em>“What a relief…”, </em>she thought.</p><p>“Right, my phone. Maybe Chihaya knows what’s happening.”</p><p>Reaching for her pockets, her phone was nowhere to be found. While doing this, she took notice of a two-button red, metallic digital watch on her left wrist, which displayed “07:06” in bright green LEDs. She didn’t recognize it at all. It wasn’t hers. She thought it was weird but was more worried about getting her phone for now. She checked all over her clothes with no luck.</p><p>What she did find, however, was a note. She opened it and started reading.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello, Haruka. You are probably wondering what is going on. Maybe you are also scared and confused. You should be, after all. Welcome to my castle. Or should I say grave? We’ll see soon enough.”</p><p>Haruka stopped reading for a moment when the word “grave” appeared and thought to herself that this had to be a joke from the staff, a candid camera prank, perhaps. But a kind of cruel and elaborated one.<br/>
She looked around the room for cameras, but she couldn’t find anything. Still, this was indeed something other production teams in the industry had pulled in the past, except for the whole kidnapping, putting her in an empty room and grave stuff. Perhaps it was just a really elaborate prank.</p><p>Thinking “I’ll just play along for now”, she continued reading where she left off.<br/>
<br/>
“…It’s been years since you and your colleagues set the roots of my company’s fall, and you shall now pay. Especially that damned producer of yours. All of you will pay.</p><p>Let’s just get right into it, shall we? You’re inside a replica of a castle. After all, “princesses” like yourselves should live and die in castles, don’t you agree?</p><p>Now, as for why I mentioned that this place was going to be your grave. Well, it’s simple.</p><p>A bomb has been placed inside you and your friend’s bodies while you were unconscious by medical experts. They cannot be removed easily (by inducing vomiting, for example).</p><p>All bombs will detonate 72 hours after all of you vacate your rooms. However, if anyone doesn’t leave their room in 8 hours, the bomb inside of them will also detonate. This obviously means death.</p><p>The only defusal method is by escaping the castle before the time limit. I hope any of you once played one very particular escape game, because I won’t explain how this game works- I do want to see all of you in pieces, after all. Figure it out yourselves.</p><p>Good luck.</p><p>But not really. Die.”</p><p>Haruka was dumbfounded. A <em>bomb</em>? And it was <em>inside her</em>?<br/>
She was going to die? Who was behind this?</p><p>“Okay guys, it’s really not funny anymore. Where’s the camera, huh?” she said in a loud voice. A moment passed, and nothing, only silence. She started to get nervous, and it was then she realized one thing: What she had wasn’t a watch, it was a <em>timer</em>. And it was going down, now displaying “07:00”. Haruka immediately realized that the first number was for hours, and the next one for minutes.</p><p>If the note was to be believed, the bomb would now explode in less than four hours. She didn’t really buy it but decided not to risk it. What if it <em>was</em> real? Haruka exited her room, to arrive at a big corridor, lit by torches. She heard a beep, and immediately looked at her watch.</p><p>It had turned off, so she was safe for now. Just to test, she tried and failed to take off the watch. She wasn’t surprised by this, but it made her even more nervous.</p><p>“…Guys?” She said, in a very worried fashion.</p><p>“Is anyone here?! Please, respond! I’m begging you!”</p><p>But no one responded. She was alone, in a place she didn’t know, without any communication. She also couldn’t take off the one thing she didn’t remember wearing. Suddenly it seemed that the letter was no joke, and Haruka started to tear up. She was really afraid of what might happen. If it was a joke, they had gone too far. She wanted no more of it.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me alone…”</p><p>She had only felt like this once in her life, a long time ago when everyone was so focused on work that they didn’t have time to meet up at all to practice for their 2<sup>nd</sup> New Year’s concert. It felt like 765pro was drifting apart in its entirety, and it was something that almost drove her to depression. It all worked out in the end, but it was an awful period for her, and she hated remembering it now.</p><p>Naturally, staying in that corridor wasn’t an option, so she decided to go right. After a few meters, a blue door appeared into sight, and she ran to knock on it.  </p><p>“Hey! Is anyone here?!”</p><p>Suddenly, a familiar voice responded. It was that of her fiancée, Chihaya.</p><p>
  <em>“Haruka?! Is that you?! Are you okay?!”</em>
</p><p>Haruka was overjoyed. She no longer had to be alone in this awful, unknown place.</p><p>“I’m okay! Open the door!”</p><p>But Chihaya wasn’t opening.</p><p>
  <em>“Haruka, did you see anyone else?”</em>
</p><p>“No. You’re the first one I’ve encountered.</p><p>
  <em>“Are the bombs real?” she asked.</em>
</p><p>“I hope they aren’t. I don’t know.”</p><p>
  <em>“Then I’m not leaving. If they’re real, that means there’s still 6 hours and 54 minutes until all of us can wake up. I’m not risking activating the 72 hour timer, especially if we haven’t encountered any of the others.”</em>
</p><p>Haruka couldn’t oppose what she was saying. It made a lot of sense and was a good strategy, but at the same time, it really pissed her off. Chihaya always went for the more logical approach, even if that meant putting herself in second place. She lashed out.</p><p>“You’re leaving me to walk alone in this place on purpose?!”</p><p>Things went silent for a bit, and Chihaya eventually spoke.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not…! Haruka… why do you always…! You know that we could actually die here, right?! We don’t have time for this!”</em>
</p><p>She wasn’t having any of it, Haruka thought. But Chihaya was right; there was no time to waste.</p><p>“Fine. Fine! I’ll go find more people. But please, if the timer goes too low you have to exit the room, Chihaya! Promise me!”</p><p>
  <em>“I promise! Take care of yourself!”</em>
</p><p>Haruka started walking left of Chihaya’s room, trying not to cry, but failing. She quickly realized that the left side had nothing but empty hallways and rooms, which caused her to begin panicking.</p><p>Her stomach felt heavy. Deep down, she knew that if Chihaya was here then most, if not all of the letter was true- her friends were here. And there was a bomb inside of her… and the rest.</p><p>Quickly turning around, she ran all the way back. Eventually, she found herself on a hall. There was an elevator to her right, and a long hallway ahead. She immediately went for the elevator, but it didn’t work.</p><p>There was a big device on the right, but she didn’t know how it worked. She was going to try manipulating it when all of a sudden, she heard something, a familiar voice.</p><p>A scream, to be more precise.</p><p>“<em>NOOOOO! HELP ME!!! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!</em>”</p><p>The girl banged on her door, frantically.</p><p>“That’s… Yukiho!”</p><p>Haruka ran down the hallway. Before she could reach the room, Yukiho went out of it, crying and screaming, running while looking down. She had never seen Yukiho this scared, ever.</p><p>“Yukiho! Calm down!”</p><p>“H-H-Haruka-san…!”</p><p>Yukiho threw herself at Haruka. She was incredibly distressed.</p><p>“Y-Yukiho… please, calm down… it’s fine now.”</p><p>Yukiho being here seemed like a really sick move, considering how she is, she thought. Her friend didn’t deserve this. Sure, she may have made some small mistakes in the past, but nothing to deserve this. It made her sick to her stomach, and then she realized; she could even watch her <em>die. </em>While Yukiho cried, Haruka went pale, and then she thought about Chihaya.</p><p>Haruka tried to compose herself to avoid crying, and told Yukiho there was no time to waste.</p><p>The two exchanged information, none of which was new. They went back to Chihaya.</p><p>“Chihaya! I found Yukiho!”</p><p>Chihaya was shocked.</p><p>
  <em>“What… Yukiho…? …Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Yukiho… you shouldn’t be here.”</em>
</p><p>“I-I’m okay, Chihaya-san…”</p><p>A brief silence followed, then Chihaya spoke.</p><p>
  <em>“You two should go. Try finding the others, I’ll be fine here, I think.”</em>
</p><p>“Okay, Chihaya. Let’s go, Yukiho.”</p><p>Soon enough, they were on their way. Exploring the elevator area again, they quickly realized that there were some stairs. There was a gate that prevented them from going up, so down was really their only choice. They held hands and descended, with no idea as to what to expect.<br/>
<br/>
While they went down, Takane was starting to wake up. Her head was foggy. The room she was in was unfamiliar to her, but at the very least, she knew that she was on a bed, or something similar. Her work on the police force gave her the calm needed to assess a situation like this.</p><p>“This is… most concerning. What is this place?”</p><p>As she consciously started breathing, she quickly realized that there was a really disgusting smell coming from somewhere in the room, but the only thing present was the bed she was on top of, so there was only one place it could be coming from. The wall she was facing had some red stuff splattered, not quite paint. But the <em>smell</em> was what she was most preoccupied with. It was bad enough that covering her mouth was a reflex, not a choice.</p><p>
  <em>“What is this smell…?”</em>
</p><p>Takane wanted to get out, but needed to investigate. As soon as she stepped on the ground however, she heard a sound that resembled walking on a puddle, but the substance was denser. She looked down, and saw a red liquid coming from under her bed.</p><p>“Blood…?”</p><p>Working on Kyun~ Vampire Girl all those years back had taught Takane how blood looked like; some clients asked for realistic blood when she performed that song, which always took her by surprise. But she shrugged it off and always went with it because she was an Idol, after all. It was her job. Now that she was in the police, specifically, a private detective division, she was certain.<br/>
Takane soon started to get on edge and felt something was <em>really</em> wrong. Blood and a horrible smell can only mean one thing.</p><p>She then moved the bed, to not touch the blood with her hands. Once she did, the smell hit her like a truck, and made her gag. She looked away instinctively and covered her nose and mouth. Then, she finally took a good look at just <em>what</em> was emitting that horrible smell, and then stepped backwards, out of pure fear.<br/>
<br/>
The scene before her eyes froze her in place. There was a dead body, or what was left of it, covered in mostly fresh blood. The head was wide open on the floor, separated from the upper body. What seemed like brain was scattered all over the place. An eye was dangling out, the other not even there. The face was completely disfigured. The lower half of the body was missing entirely, and the guts were hanging out. What was left of the upper half seemed like it had been shot, or pulverized by a very strong force.</p><p>Takane’s heart started to accelerate. She was feeling an indescribable rush of adrenaline and fear.</p><p>“<em>What…? Wh...”</em></p><p>It was then she realized. Near the head, half-burnt. There was a ribbon. A ribbon she was most familiar with. Then she noticed the old, now blood-covered frog pouch lying on the side.</p><p>She knew <em>who</em> the body was.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god. This is…”</em>
</p><p>Takane felt a chill down her spine. It was Yayoi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>